Hojas de Otoño
by KtaFuentealba
Summary: El otoño es una estación del año que puede traer muchas sorpresas y tal como ésta, Rarity, comenzará a encontrar un nuevo rumbo en su vida, a pesar de que creía poseer una perfecta.
1. Sorpresa de Madrugada

**Cap. 1: Sorpresa de Madrugada**

El viento otoñal golpeaba con fuerzas los ventanales del décimo piso del gran departamento, anticipando la llegada de un frío y lluvioso invierno. Rarity se removió en su cama, aun con los ojos cerrados. Su reloj biológico le indicaba que ya era hora de despertar, pero le era casi irrealizable. Hace mucho tiempo que no había dormido tan bien. Semanas, meses incluso años. Se sentía tan bien dormir acompañada…

Rarity abrió los ojos bruscamente y se sentó rápidamente. Era imposible que estuviera acompañada. Su marido estaba en el extranjero y no regresaría hasta dentro de dos meses. Entonces, ¿quién era aquel dormía profundamente a su lado?

- _Oh, no. __¡__No puede ser! _– susurró. - _¡No, no, no, no! _

Con sumo cuidado corrió la manta que cubría al intruso de su cama, sólo para llevarse una terrible sorpresa.

- ¡QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ, SPIKE! – gritó la mujer de morados cabellos. Su grito fue tan fuerte y desesperado que logró no solo despertar al chico, sino también hacerlo caer de la cama. - ¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ, SPIKE! ¡VETE, VETE DE INMEDIATO!

- ¡Por Celestia, Rarity, deja de gritar! – rogó desesperadamente el chico. - ¡Tranquilízate!

- ¿¡Cómo quieres que me tranquilice cuando acabo de despertar con uno de mis alumnos en mi cama! ¡Y además completamente desnu-…! Oh, no. – Rarity enmudeció secamente. No podía creer lo que había sucedido. En todos sus años de carrera nunca creyó que algo como esto podía pasar. Ella era una respetable profesora de universidad y ahora, toda su dignidad y profesionalismo terminaban ante sus ojos por grave error. – Oh, no. Spike, dime por favor que no hicimos lo que estoy pensando.

- ¡Claro que lo hicimos! – dijo el chico con cabello verde, mientras se sentaba a un costado de la cama. – Anoche no te veías tan arrepentida como ahora…

- ¡Cállate, Spike! ¡Esto es un grave error! – la pálida mujer enterró su rostro entre sus manos y lloriqueó exasperada - ¿Qué dirá le gente de mi ahora? ¡Perderé mi empleo de seguro y nadie me contratará jamás! ¡Todos me apuntarán con el dedo! ¡El horror!

- Hey, Rarity. – dijo Spike acercándose a ella y acariciando su espalda – Tranquila, nada de eso va a pasar.

- ¿¡Cómo quieres que me tranquilice, Spike! ¡Acabo de acostarme contigo y quieres que me tranquilice! ¡Claro, como tú no eres el que perderá su matrimonio, ni su trabajo, ni su vida completa!

- Maldita sea, ¡quieres tranquilizarte y escucharme de una vez, Rarity! – dijo el joven al borde de la desesperación.

Rarity lo miró fijamente unos segundos, sorprendida ante la rudeza de su alumno. Spike no se caracterizaba por ser así, todo lo contrario, era caballeroso, amable y muchas veces tímido.

- Rarity, yo no diré nada de lo que pasó aquí. Nadie tiene por que enterarse de esto. No quiero perjudicarte a ti ni a tu fama. A pesar de que tu no hayas sentido lo mismo que yo anoche, jamás haría algo que te hiciera daño. Yo te amo, Rarity. – dijo Spike mientras tomaba ambas manos de su profesora y depositaba en una de ellas un suave beso – Te amo como nadie te amará jamás.

- Spike, y-yo… - titubeó Rarity completamente enternecida por las palabras del joven.

- Shh, no digas nada. – dijo el chico de verde cabellera – Necesitas algo de tiempo y lo entiendo. Me iré enseguida y todo será como si nada hubiese pasado – dijo Spike bajando tristemente el volumen de su voz a medida que terminaba la frase.

El chico dio media vuelta, se bajo de la cama y comenzó a recoger sus ropas. Rarity sólo podía observarlo emocionada y enternecida… Por qué sólo eso sentía por su alumno. Sólo eso podía sentir por él, ¿verdad?

- Podrías quedarte a desayunar, si quieres. – dijo Rarity algo nerviosa – Quiero decir, yo tengo la culpa por lo que paso, porque te incentivé a que hiciéramos esto cuando debí haber frenado todo y mantener una postura firme y-… - la mujer de morados cabellos no pudo continuar su compleja explicación ya que sin previo aviso, Spike se acercó a ella y la besó apasionadamente.

- Me encantaría. – dijo Spike con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro antes de entrar al baño del cuarto.

- _Celestia, qué estoy haciendo. _– susurró la mujer mientras enterraba nuevamente su rostro entre sus manos.

**Cap. 2: **

Rarity y Spike desayunaban silenciosamente en la gran mesa del comedor.


	2. Desayuno

**Cap. 2: Desayuno**

Las hojas se estrellaban con fuerza contra las ventanas del departamento dentro de éste no existía ningún otro sonido. Rarity y Spike desayunaban silenciosamente en la gran mesa del comedor, sumergidos cada uno en sus pensamientos. La incómoda situación no permitía que se miraran a los ojos, por más que ambos quisieran hacerlo.

Por esas casualidades y coincidencias de la vida, ambos suspiraron melancólicamente, logrando sorprender uno al otro. Ambos soltaron una pequeña risa y fijaron sus ojos finalmente.

- ¿Y ese suspiro, bonita? – preguntó Spike sin borrar su sonrisa.

- No creo que te interese… - Rarity desvió su mirada y la fijó en una de las ventanas. – Tampoco me llames "bonita", porque no tienes ningún derecho a llamarme así.

- ¿Y acaso anoche no tuve todos los derechos sobre ti? – Spike levantó una ceja y sonrió traviesamente.

- ¡Spike! – exclamó Rarity mientras volvía a mirarlo, esta vez sorprendida y molesta.

- ¿Qué? Si es verdad…

- ¡Pero no tienes que andar diciéndolo a los cuatro vientos!

- _Geeez_, tranquila, Rarity. Tampoco es que todo el mundo se vaya a enterar de lo que pasó…

- ¿Y si se te escapa mientras hablas con tus amigos? Oh… ¡No sé! ¿¡Y si simplemente alguien se entera! – Rarity enterró su rostro entre sus manos y suspiró pesadamente - ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?

El silencio se apoderaba una vez más del cuarto, mientras Spike miraba con preocupación y remordimiento a Rarity. ¿Por qué aceptó ir al departamento de ella, sabiendo que no debía? ¿Acaso no podía simplemente dejarla en paz para que fuera feliz? ¿No era eso lo que él quería? Que ella fuera feliz.

Spike se acercó hacia la mujer de morados cabellos y la abrazó. No sabía que más hacer, sino consolarla. Si debía desaparecer de su vida para hacerla feliz, lo haría. Sin importar nada, ni siquiera él.

Rarity levantó lentamente su cabeza y la apoyó en el brazo del joven. Una lágrima solitaria corrió por su rostro mientras volvía a suspirar. ¿Por qué a ella? De todas las mujeres del mundo, decidió amarla a ella. ¿Por qué? Una mujer casada durante cinco años con un diplomático, era su profesora, nueve años mayor que él y aún así, decidió amarla. Y no poder corresponderle el sentimiento por estar felizmente casada…

Rarity volvió a agachar su rostro y pensó: _"¿Soy realmente feliz? ¿Esta es la vida que quiero? Un marido ausente, sueños frustrados, resignada en este lugar para siempre…"_

- ¿Estás bien, bonita?

Rarity fijó su mirada unos breves segundos en los ojos preocupados del chico y luego sonrió.

- Estoy bien, Spike. Gracias por preocuparte de mí.

- Entonces, ¿por qué lloras? – preguntó el joven de cabello verde mientras secaba una lágrima que bajaba por la mejilla de la mujer.

Sus miradas no se despegaron en ningún momento. Ambos buscaban leer el pensamiento del otro, decirse mil cosas sin hablar, vivir en ese segundo para siempre.

- _Tengo miedo de enamorarme, Spike. Mucho miedo…_ - susurró la mujer con tristeza. – _No quiero, realmente no quiero…_

- Podemos ser felices juntos, bonita. ¡Te juro que puedo hacer de ti la mujer más feliz del universo! Y-yo estoy dispuesto a todo por ti. ¡En serio!

- Spike, por favor. Ve a tu casa, duerme un poco. No debes estar aquí. – dijo Rarity mientras acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla del muchacho.

- Pero quiero estar aquí, contigo. Para siempre.

- Pero no podemos, Spike. – dijo la mujer con la voz cortada, mientras las lágrimas volvían a caer por su rostro. – No podemos… Por favor, vete. Necesito pensar.

Rarity se levantó del lugar en donde estaba y se dirigió a la puerta, para después abrirla, invitando, con un gesto, a que el joven se fuera. Spike se acercó apesadumbrado hacia el umbral y antes de salir por éste dijo:

- Al menos, dame una oportunidad para hacerte feliz.

Rarity abrió su boca para decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera, el chico la besó y se fue sin dejarle decir nada.

- Pelea, Spike. Por favor, por lo que más quieras. Pelea por mí.


End file.
